User talk:Master Strategist
Thank you so much , i was just new and i didnt even now how to make pages like you i see that you've done a lot of great work here on your wiki and i just wanted to help you out. Thx and i will do my best to make up for the damages i've done to your wiki and if i need or want any help i know who to message.Romanguy123 (talk) 01:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Saving Private Ryan can I make the Buddha page for you?Romanguy123 (talk) 17:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Saving Private Ryan i created the Buddha page but it needs some more updates can you finish it for me please. Thanks.Romanguy123 (talk) 03:41, September 5, 2015 (UTC) HI there -- I saw that you posted a portrait of Thomas Danforth on his wikia page. Could you please let me know where you found that image? I've been looking for a formal portrait of him for a long time, and was never successful. Thanks. ``` Janice Thompson www.sarahclayeshouse.org 15:08, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello What's this wiki for and about? -- Fidei Defensor (talk • ) 10:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Greetings from Total War wiki Hey! Interesting subject you have for your wiki here. I'm the admin of Total War wiki. Just wanted to say that you are free to use whatever we're using on our pages--for example, we have a Carabiniers page on our wiki and this wiki seems to be lacking one. Brainwasher5 (talk) 03:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Well hey! If you ever feel like contributing again you're always welcome to do so. If the reason for your departure was because of the administration there, we had an overhaul last year. Brainwasher5 (talk) 03:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Jacob the profile of "Total War Alternate Reality Wikia". I found your profile that said added by you. I am interested in paintings of older years! And I heard you have a lots of painting images on your pages! This is 17jstaab my username my real name is Justyn Staab. Hey I looked up Sobuk Born 1220. He looks like to me he's kinda scary. Re No problem. I like writing alternative history and this wiki seems interesting. However, I have one question. Is there a timeline or anything with the major differences between our world and this alternative one? –Alexander 00:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC) OK, that clears things up. I will keep contributing. –Alexander 01:33, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Quite a bit, since history is one of my favorite subjects and I have studied Russian history a lot. Especially the area around late 1800s to early 1900s. A lot of Russians look back at the Bolsheviks now and see them as traitors, as there is more monarchist sentiment and nostalgia for the Russian Empire. They did after all receive support from the Germans, who wanted to use them to overthrow the Russian monarchy and surrender. The other leftists such as Alexander Kerensky's pro-Western liberals have very little support, if any, since liberal democracy has been discredited in Russia during the Yeltsin administration. –Alexander 01:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) To answer your questions, the reason I speak good English is because I live and study in the US currently. I attend high school here, right now I am a senior, and go back to my family in Russia during the summer. I was born in a small industrial town called Volzhsky, on the Akhtuba river (a tributary of the Volga), several kilometers outside of Volgograd. I lived in Volgograd also for several years. The Communist Party of the Russian Federation is the second-largest party, yes, though now there is a split going on with the smaller party emerging called the Communists of Russia. They claim that Zyuganov's KPRF has gone too capitalist and is no longer communist, so some communists created this new party. As for my affiliation, I am not part of United Russia. It is a party of opportunists and careerists, and quite frankly is responsible for incompetent governance and corruption that goes on. Putin is no longer part of the party so there is no reason to support it anyway. I am a monarchist, and I somewhat support the Monarchist Party of Russia, but it is backing a successor to the contested Russian throne that I do not consider legitimate so we have our disagreements. I also like Nikolai Starikov's nationalist Great Fatherland Party. –Alexander 01:37, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I live in Spokane, Washington state over on the West Coast. No, I don't have a Steam account but I played a lot of console war games and also the browser strategy game AtWar, which is pretty good. The existence of the Okhrana and the special corps of gendarmes under His Majesty Emperor Nicholas is true, but whether its activities were good or bad is a matter of opinion, I suppose. I personally am all for suppressing revolutionaries. On the other hand WWI is more a blunder. Instead of supporting Serbia, the Russian Empire should have tried to make peace with Austria-Hungary and Germany and create an alliance of those three nations. They were all absolute monarchies and together could have defeated the Western Entente. WWI ultimately was the biggest blow for monarchy and preventing it would have been good. Also I wanted to ask what you think of the Yemen Civil War going on right now. –Alexander 02:12, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Same with me, although I support Hadi more because Saudi Arabia and the other Gulf monarchies support him, so I do so out of monarchist loyalties. I would like to visit some these countries, particularly Bahrain, after I graduate. Anyway, as for the Syrian Civil War, I am inclined to support President Assad and the Syrian Arab Army, and of course the Russian Armed Forces, in the fight against ISIS and other terrorists. I don't think there are any real "democratic and moderate" terrorists in Syria and so anything less than supporting Assad is tantamount to indirectly assisting ISIS, in my view. –Alexander 14:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) I prefer absolute monarchy for the most part, or at the very least, constitutional monarchy with a strong monarch (such as Meiji Japan or Bismarckian Germany). If the monarch does not have real power and most of it is with a parliament, such as with the UK, then there is really not much of a point of having a monarch. It's better than not having one at all, but absolute monarchy or something like it is preferable in my view. In the case of a constitutional monarchy, the monarch should serve as a sort of enlightened ruler above normal politics and needs to have the power to intervene in government when the politicians make dumb or suicidal decisions. In Sweden, for example, right now the radical leftist politicians are driving the country to collapse with their absurd policies, but the King of Sweden is powerless to stop it. So if a monarchy exists then it needs to have substance and not just be for show. –Alexander 22:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC)